Unexpected
by AwkwardSkin
Summary: Valentine's Day, a date meant for couples and love. Well, maybe this day will also be the author of some cute unexpected events. NaruHina One-shot.


**Hi there everyone :). Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my FIRST fanfic ever and I wrote it in english (wich isn't my former language) so I apologize for any mistake I've made U.U  
Umm... yeah, go on reading my NaruHina one-shot, hope you like it :D**

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Naruto :S

* * *

It was February 14Th and an exited Uzumaki Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha, a huge smile on his hopeful face and a beautiful pink rose in his left hand.

He was a little disappointed because he wanted to give his beloved Sakura-chan an amazing bouquet of her favorite flowers, but that single rose was all he could afford at the flower shop, they were more expensive during this time of the year. He really was broke, but Naruto was still positive that, at least, he was going to give Sakura-chan a gift on this important date.

After half an hour of running, Naruto was able to find Sakura walking down the street. His face lighted up but just when he was about to approach her, he realized that she wasn't alone. Naruto could clearly see Sakura happily smiling while clinging from the right arm of his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

Although he knew that Sakura was still in love with their teammate and being glad that after all this years his friend had finally noticed her, Naruto's hopeful face turned into a disappointed and hurt one. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen _today_.

Naruto turned around and started heading to the forest, he needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

It was February 14Th and a heart-broken Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the forest of Konoha, a thoughtful look on his face and a still beautiful pink rose on his left hand.

On his lonely walk something snapped him out of his thoughts. He heard a very soft noise that, in the absolutely silent forest, caught his attention. Naruto decided to go investigate, right hand next to his kunai pouch.

He moved some leaves from a bush out of the way and looked at a small clearing through it, where he found the source of the mysterious noise: Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata's shaking form. She was seating alone in the middle of the clearing, her knees were close to her chest, her arms hugging them and her face buried in between. He could hear her quiet sobs and imagine the tears running down Hinata's pale face.

He stood up and approached the Hyuuga heiress, but stripped with a branch in the process and fell straight to the floor, scaring Hinata.

"Itai… Stupid branch."

"N-Naturo-kun!" Hinata wiped her tears quickly and went to his side. "A-are you ok?"

"Yeah" Naruto sat on the floor and gave her one of his toothy smiles. Then, he saw her concerned and tear-stained face with puffy lilac eyes and his smile dropped. "What are you doing here all alone, Hinata? And why were you crying?" The miserable girl blushed and looked away with a pained look. Naruto-kun had seen her crying hopelessly and she couldn't do anything to fix it. She felt so pathetic.

"I-I had an argument w-with my father" She said after a while. Although that was true, it wasn't the reason why she had been crying. She really hated Valentine's Day and she hated herself more for not being brave enough to say something to her loved one. She had been crying because she knew Naruto would never notice her and she never did anything to change that because she was... weak.

"Oh… that really sucks. But, don't let your father get to you. I mean, I don't know why you argued, but you don't have to care what people say about you, you know, even if it's your own father, dattebayo!" Naruto said smiling gently at Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed and looked at the horizon. "W-what were you doing here in the forest?"

"Me? I just… needed to be somewhere quiet to think about something"

"Oh. About what?" Hinata couldn't stop herself on time. She hoped that Naruto wasn't angry with her for asking something somewhat personal, as she supposed it was.

"I… wanted to give a present to Sakura-chan but" Naruto looked sadly at the pink rose in his left hand, so did Hinata, "she seemed to already had his Valentine's present" He smiled bitterly. A moment of silence passed. "What about you, Hinata? Did you receive any gift or something?"

"N-no." She looked down at her knees. The truth was that Kiba had asked her a few days ago to be his Valentine, but she politely turned him down because, after all… she was in love with Naruto and she couldn't let Kiba get his hopes up when she saw him as a brother. "I d-don't like Valentine's Day that much… A-and I understand you, Naruto-kun, I also w-was somehow turned down by m-my loved one." Hinata couldn't believe she actually said that. She was practically telling Naruto that he didn't love her like she did, kind of.

On second thought, that wasn't precisely a lie because Naruto liked Sakura and he merely saw Hinata as a friend. Sadly, the Hyuuga girl couldn't compare to Haruno Sakura, she was all that Hinata wasn't and desperately wanted to be: she was strong, brave, fast, beautiful, funny, intelligent, confident, nice, talented, determined, friendly and a lot more. It wasn't a surprise Naruto had fallen for her and not for Hinata. Oh, How she wished to be more like Sakura and less like herself! Hinata desperately wanted to change to be a better shinobi, a better daughter, a better friend, a better person… for everybody to stop calling her weak and for Naruto to finally notice her.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when suddenly something appeared in front of her face. She blinked in surprise and looked at the object: a simple yet very nice pink rose.

"You started crying again and I just thought that this could make you feel better." Hinata touched one of her cheeks with her hand and discovered that, indeed, it was wet; she _had_started crying without noticing. How stupid is that? "Take it, is for you." Naruto insisted.

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't believe her eyes nor ears; Naruto was giving _her_ the present that was meant for _Sakura_, the person he cared about the most. That flower represented quite a lot to him and he was still willing to give it to her because he didn't want her to cry anymore. Hinata reached for the pink rose and took it with extreme care; it was so beautiful and fragile.

"A-arigatou gosaimazu, Naruto-kun. It's gorgeous." Hinata couldn't stop looking at the present with bright hopeful eyes and a shy happy smile. She felt like she was dreaming.

"Hehe. I'm glad you like it. Just promise you won't cry anymore, ok? You look a lot better when you smile, you know?" Hinata could only blush and bring the pink rose close to her heart.

Naruto noticed she was fascinated with the flower and thought it was kind of weird, but he was happy she liked it.

"So… if both of us are free for the rest of the day," Naruto started, "Would you like to spend it together? I think is way better to be with someone than being alone, specially in Valentine's Day." Naruto looked at the shy girl next to him, smiling widely, "Would you like to be my Valentine, Hinata? Just for today, you know… like friends."

Hinata looked at his favorite boy in the whole world with pure shock in her face. Did she hear correctly? Naruto wanted to spend the rest of the day with her? Did Naruto just asked _her_to BE HIS VALENTINE?! The Hyuuga heiress couldn't be happier. Of course she wanted to be her Valentine! Even if it was meant to be a friends' thing and not the way she really wanted; she had waited for something like this her whole life! Hinata couldn't ask for more, she now was the happiest girl EVER.

Naruto saw as Hinata's expression turned from shocked to surprised, then happy and finally exited and embarrassed. As the changes happened, he clearly saw her face turning redder and redder until finally she became a tomato. This girl was so strange.

The Hyuuga girl felt her temperature raising with each second; first her cheeks, then all over her face. She was blushing so much she knew someone could cook an egg on her. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black.

"Ack! Hinata!" Naruto saw as Hinata's body suddenly connected to the floor. He didn't know that his idea was THAT bad. May be he was boring or Hinata didn't like him? God, this girl was SO rare: first, she blushed and acted strangely every time he was around; then, she reacted very weird when he said something nice to her, nor to speak when he gave her the pink rose and she was all weird about it; and finally, she always fainted when he was around. What was wrong with her? Naruto really liked Hinata as a friend; she was a kind and caring person but also a very strange one. He didn't understand what her problem was. Still, he cared for her.

He remembered when Hinata had been an extremely shy and insecure girl in their gennin days, she still was but Hinata was slowly getting over it, kind of. Naruto recalled when she had fought her cousin Neji and proved to everybody that she could become a great shinobi one day; she had been brave enough to do it.

A smile crossed Naruto's lips. He was so proud of Hinata's growing, she had become a great shinobi and person and he was very happy about it. In some way, he felt like he understood her because both of them were ignored and expected to fail in all they proposed to achieve. And now, they had demonstrated that with hard work they could prove themselves to everyone and do whatever they wanted.

His blue eyes positioned on Hinata's face. The glint of the sun made her porcelain skin shine softly, her pink lips forming a tiny smile and the wind brushing her bangs quietly; she looked so pure and peaceful, almost like an angel. Naruto thought she looked truly beautiful and quite cute, maybe more than Sakura- Wait. What?! This was Hinata we were talking about. He couldn't be thinking THAT kind of things about her because, surely, Hinata WAS a pretty girl but she was… _Hyuuga Hinata_, his friend. What was he thinking?

Naruto looked immediately at the horizon, surprise and embarrassment written all over his face. His mind went back to that afternoon when he found Sakura with Sasuke; the thought put a sad yet glad smile on his features. He always knew they would end together, they were perfect for each other, but it still hurt to be pushed aside like that. The problem was that he WAS happy for them, but he couldn't help the fact that HE wanted to be the ONE meant for Sakura-chan. Naruto knew that giving up on Sakura and being there for her was the best thing to do.

Just then, he felt movement next to him and saw Hinata's form seating. "Hey, you are up!" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata could only look away and blush. She remembered feeling extremely happy just before she fainted but she didn't know why. Then, her eyes widened in shock and the heat in Hinata's face increased considerably. Naruto had asked her to be his Valentine!

"Hinata? Are you ok?"

The girl in question looked at the freaked out boy next to her, "H-hai". She saw as his expression changed to a more relieved one.

"That's good. I thought you would faint again or something", Hinata's blush deepened, if that was possible, "So… would you like to go to Ichiraku Ramen?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded dumbly and followed Naruto out of the forest.

* * *

It was February 14Th and a very talkative Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, a happy look on his face and a smiling Hyuuga Hinata beside him with a beautiful pink rose in her left hand.

Naruto had offered Hinata to walk her home because it was starting to get dark and although he knew she could take care of herself, he didn't want her to have to.

The blond shinobi had been trying to make Hinata talk during dinner at Ichiraku Ramen but he could only get her to say small things, so he was making all the talking. Now he was telling Hinata a funny story about a prank he pulled on Sasuke while they were on a mission and how Sakura gave him all this speech about taking missions seriously and stop being an idiot. Hinata was laughing at Naruto's antics, he could be so childish sometimes.

After a while, they reached Hinata's huge house, the Hyuuga compound, and they stopped at the entrance.

"T-thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun." Hinata started shyly, "And also for the rose and the meal. It was v-very nice of you."

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you for spending the day with me, it was really fun. I'm glad I met you at the forest." He said smiling widely. "But next time I find you I don't want to see you crying, ok?" Naruto winked while Hinata blushed.

"W-well, I better go inside. I spent all day away and Father will be m-mad at me if I stay outside any longer."

"Oh, ok. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me."

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Thanks f-for everything." Hinata made a small reverence. When she straightened up she freezed as she saw Naruto's face leaning closer to hers. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Night, Hinata." Naruto smiled, but started to worry when he saw Hinata's face growing redder. "Hinata?" Just then, she fainted but Naruto caught her just in time. "Not again! Hinata? Hinata wake up. Come on Hinata, please wake up, this situation doesn't look good AT ALL… Damn it."

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was in a real mess: if he called for someone from the Hyuuga family, they would think he had done something to Hinata and he would have to run for his life; he couldn't leave her outside all alone; he couldn't sneak into her house and leave her in her bedroom because Naruto didn't knew the Hyuuga compound; and he definitely couldn't bring her to his house, that would give the wrong impression. So, Naruto had one and only option: to stay here with Hinata until she woke up. God, why did he have to kiss her cheek?

The blond shinobi placed Hinata on the floor in a seating position against the wall that separated the Hyuuga propriety from the street. Naruto seated next to her and after a couple of minutes he started to feel more and more sleepy.

When he was right on the edge of falling asleep a sudden movement woke him up and his left side collided with the floor.

Apparently, Naruto had rested his head on Hinata's right shoulder while he was falling asleep and when the Hyuuga heiress woke up from her unconsciousness she found herself in a situation she didn't remember. Besides, waking up so close to the love of her life was a good reason to freak Hinata out and put her in the worst state of embarrassment EVER. So, the shy girl had suddenly backed away in a state of shock and that caused Naruto to fall on his left side.

"Itai… Hinata, what happened? You didn't have to be so rude." The boy said scratching his head's left side.

"S-sumimasen, Naruto-kun. I s-saw an insect" Hinata lied, "Are y-you alright?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know you hated bugs, to have Shino in your team must suck." Hinata contained her giggles at the comment. "Anyway, you should go inside before you faint again, dattebayo."

"H-hai." They stood up and Hinata once again made a small reverence. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I had a g-great time… good night Naruto-kun."

"Night, Hinata." Naruto waved and smiled. The kunoichi turned around and entered the compound.

Hinata reached her room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed in a jolt of joy and brought the pink rose Naruto had given her close to her heart. Then, she changed into her pajamas and put the flower in water to place it on her nightstand.

Before falling asleep, Hinata looked at the beautiful pink rose one last time with bright eyes, the happiest smile ever appeared in her features and she suspired dreamily. That 14Th of February had been the best day of her life and she promised to herself that she would do anything to have a better one next year… but wiTh her hyperactive and childish prince charming by her side, that was for sure.

* * *

It still was February 14Th and a sleepy Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, a happy smile adorning his face and a beautiful pink rose no longer in his left hand; instead, it remained in the nightstand of a sleeping Hyuuga Hinata.

He review all the unexpected events that took place that Valentine's Day and found that he was very satisfied with them at the end. Although the day started quite badly, the rest was something worth to remember and be thankful for because he was able to know Hinata better and now he had a quite different opinion about her.

Naruto looked at the starry night sky and smiled once again. Maybe, just maybe… he could ask Hinata to be his Valentine next year.

* * *

**Ok, that was my one-shot. I hope it didn't suck too much ^^' Please review and tell me you opinion, I'm open to constructive criticism :).  
That's all for now :P****  
**


End file.
